The Affair
by BJ071992
Summary: Ray and Debra have been arguing constantly. He seeks comfort in his co-worker and has an affair with her. But what will happen when his family finds out?
1. Ray's Affair Begins

"I just got home from work." Ray yelled.

"Well, I had to pick the kids up from school because you were stuck in a meeting!" Debra yelled back at him.

"All you do is whine and complain!" Ray replied.

"_I _whine and complain?!" Debra asked angrily.

"You whine about my parents coming here every day, you whine that I never do anything around here and you whine about the children misbehaving!" Ray yelled.

"Your parents come here unannounced all the freaking time!" Debra screamed in Ray's face.

Ray and Debra had arguments before, but over the past few months, their arguments have gotten worse every single day. It was affecting their children as well, with Ally moving into Frank and Marie's house across the street.

"Maybe if you actually did some real work around here, then I would be happy!" Debra taunted Ray.

"Listen, Deb. I work Monday and Friday from 9 o'clock in the morning until 5 o'clock at night. I'm a sports writer!" Ray said, defending himself.

"Oh, don't use that as an excuse for your laziness!" Debra snapped at him.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch, you would actually look for a job instead of complaining all the time!" Ray said.

Debra's face turned crimson. How dare he say that to her! But she managed to regain her composure and said, "Just leave, Ray."

And with that, Ray left.

Debra went into the kitchen and threw the tea towel into the sink with anger. She hated arguing with Ray, but she was so stressed out with maintaining the house that she just took it out on him. She knew she wasn't being fair to Ray, but who could she take her anger out on? Certainly not the kids. Marie, maybe. But her every day visits became less frequent ever since Ally moved in with her and Frank, so there really wasn't any point for her to get angry with the overbearing Marie.

Debra looked out the kitchen window. Was her marriage in serious trouble?

* * *

For Ray, however, things were much different. He was attracted to the new fashion writer for Newsday, Taiya Goodman. She was around the same age as Debra, but she was African-American. She was so much nicer than Debra. In fact, she treated Ray with the respect he deserved.

So, when Ray was concentrating on his latest sports column the following day, Taiya happened to walk into his office.

"Hi Ray." Taiya said, giving him a warm smile.

"Oh, hey Taiya." Ray said, but his facial expression was of irritation.

Taiya walked over to him, "What's the matter, honey?"

Ray sighed, "Oh, just me and my wife had another argument last night."

Taiya looked at Ray sympathetically, "That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Ray said.

Taiya sat on the edge of Ray's desk before saying to him, "You know, Ray. I have strong feelings for you."

"You do?" He asked her.

"Since the first day I started here." Taiya replied.

Ray got up from his desk and walked over to Taiya. They looked at each other for a few minutes before they slowly leaned towards each other and kissed.

Taiya smiled and replied, "That was good."

"It sure was." Ray smiled back.

And that was the beginning of Ray's affair with Taiya Goodman.


	2. Arguments

On Saturday, Ray and Debra had yet another argument.

"Why can't I go have pizza with Bernie?" Ray asked Debra angrily.

"Because we are going to Gail's baby shower!" Debra replied, her face turning crimson.

Ray sighed before saying, "You never told me about it."

"Ray, I've been telling you about Gail's baby shower for three weeks now!" Debra snapped.

"No, you didn't."

Debra rolled her eyes before shouting, "I most certainly did, Ray! You just never listen!"

Without saying anything, Ray headed towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Debra demanded.

"Across the street." Ray said, without looking at Debra.

"That's right, Ray! Go cry to your Mommy!" Debra sneered at him.

Ray turned to look at Debra,"At least my mother is not a bitter, crazy bitch like you!"

The words hit Debra like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe what her husband said to her.

As soon as Ray left the house, Debra sat on the couch and started to sob.

* * *

Across the street, Marie was having a go at Frank as usual.

"Oh, Frank! Don't eat like such a slob!" Marie said to him.

"Hey, it's my food. I can eat it how I please." Frank snapped at her.

Ray walked in.

"Hello, Raymond." Marie smiled at him.

"Hi, Ma."

"Are you hungry?"

Ray sighed and looked at his mother, "No, I need to talk to you."

Marie could tell something wasn't right. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

"Debra and I had another argument."

Marie gasped in shock, "Oh my god, not again!"

"Oh, she wanted me to go to some baby shower and I told her that I made plans with Bernie to have pizza at Marco's." Ray replied.

"I just hope that you and Debra don't divorce. I mean, you two have had enough problems over the years as it is." Marie told him.

At that moment, Ally entered the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Ally raced over to Ray and hugged him.

Ray tried to keep a brave face for his daughter, "Hey Ally."

"I take it you and Mom had another fight?"

"I gotta hand it to ya, Marie. You sure know how to teach people to eavesdrop in other people's conversation." Frank laughed.

"Oh, shut up Frank!" Marie snapped at him.

Ally led Ray into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Dad, I'm worried about you." she said to him.

"Now, Ally..."

"I'm serious. I don't want you and Mom to get a divorce." Ally looked sad when she said those words.

"We are definitely not divorcing." Ray said to her.

Ally looked at him before saying, "I hope not."

"Come give Dad a hug." Ray said, opening his arms.

Ally gave Ray a big hug.

* * *

When Debra arrived home from Gail's baby shower, she immediately laid into Ray.

"Well, thanks a lot, Ray!" Debra said, slamming the front door behind her.

Ray was beginning to get frustrated, "What did I do now?!" He asked grumpily.

"I thought I told you to get petrol for the car! I was on my way home when the car suddenly stopped on the middle of the expressway and guess what the cause was? NO PETROL!" Debra shouted at Ray, furiously shoving him.

Ray looked at Debra, "I guess I forgot."

"Oh, you didn't forget! You are such an idiot, Ray!" Debra screamed at him.

"Well, if I'm such an idiot, why did you marry me in the first place?!"

Ray stormed upstairs.

"Ray, I'm..." Debra started to say.

"Forget it, Deb. I'm over you yelling at me all the damn time!" Ray yelled from upstairs.

Debra walked into the kitchen and started to sob once again.


	3. A Passionate Night at Taiya's

As he sat at his desk on Monday, Ray could hardly concentrate on writing his latest article. He spent the rest of the weekend sleeping on the couch and him and Debra didn't talk since that big argument on Saturday. Yes, he'd done some stupid things in the past like taping a football game over their wedding video, but the way Debra was treating him lately was unacceptable. He didn't feel like his marriage was worth saving anymore.

"Are you okay, Ray?" a voice asked him.

Ray looked up and saw Taiya Goodman smiling at him.

"Not really." he replied.

Taiya put her arm around Ray and looked at him lovingly, "Marital problems again?"

Ray sighed, "I guess you could say that."

Ray's thoughts about Debra quickly went away once Taiya walked into the room. The attraction he felt for her grew increasingly ever since they kissed. Now, he wanted Taiya more than ever before.

"What are you doing after work, honey?" Taiya asked Ray, stroking his hair.

"Home." he mumbled.

"Why don't you come back to my place? I'll help you relax."

"But Debra..." Ray started to say, but Taiya put a finger over his lips to shush him.

"Your wife doesn't have to know about our affair. It'll just be our secret." Taiya smiled at him.

Ray managed to smile at Taiya, "Okay."

They then kissed passionately.

* * *

Once he finished work, Ray headed to Taiya's house. The minute he walked in, he noticed the place looked empty.

"Taiya?" Ray called out.

"I'm in my bedroom." Taiya called back from upstairs.

Ray walked into Taiya's bedroom and noticed that she was wearing a red silk negligée.

"What do you think of my outfit?" Taiya asked Ray in a flirty tone.

Ray struggled to speak. He couldn't believe at what he was seeing. "This lady has an excellent figure." he thought as he unhooked his tie.

Taiya walked over to Ray and unbuttoned his shirt.

"That body is smoking!" she replied.

Once Ray undressed, Taiya removed her negligée and started to kiss him.

"Do you want to join me in this comfortable bed of mine?" she asked him.

Ray smiled at her and responded, "I sure do."

Ray and Taiya soon got into bed and started to kiss. For them, this was going to be a long and pleasurable night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Debra was finishing up washing the dishes when she heard the door open.

"Hi dear." came the reply.

Debra rolled her eyes. It was Marie.

"Hi Marie." Debra responded.

Marie walked into the kitchen, "Where's Raymond?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Debra said in a bitter tone.

"He hasn't come home?"

"He was meant to be home at 6 o'clock. It's nearly twenty minutes past 10."

"That's odd." Marie said.

"It sure is. I know we argued on Saturday, but I think he'd be over it by now." Debra looked sad as she spoke to Marie.

"Let me know when he gets home." Marie said.

"Actually, Marie. Why don't you stay?"

Marie looked at Debra for a minute before saying, "Okay then."

It wasn't long before Ray finally came home at 12:45am. A livid Debra stormed over to him.

"Where were you?!" she yelled.

"I had to stay back late and work." Ray lied.

Marie too was not impressed with Ray, "I'm very disappointed in you, Raymond. The least you could've done was call us."

"I was so caught up in work. I forgot." Ray put his head down, trying not to smile.

"Whatever, Ray. You can sleep on the couch again tonight." Debra said to him before storming upstairs.

Ray sighed.

"I'm heading back across the street." Marie said to her son. "We'll talk tomorrow."

And with that, Marie left the house. Ray decided to call it a night. He had too much fun with Taiya to care about Debra being angry with him.


	4. You're Pregnant

The next morning, Ray decided to pop over to his parents' house. Marie was not impressed to see her son. She knew, according to her maternal instincts, Ray was doing something wrong.

"Hello Raymond." Marie said in a cold, frosty tone.

Ray looked at his mother, "Hi Ma. What did you want to talk about?"

"I just want to ask you one thing, Raymond." Marie said, her voice rather angry. She never liked to be angry at Ray or Robert for that matter, but she knew something was going on with Ray and she, as his mother, was determined to fine out what it was.

"What's that?" Ray asked her.

"Are you cheating on Debra?"

"What?! No way!" Ray exclaimed. He knew he was lying to his mother, but in brutal honesty, he was enjoying Taiya's company. She didn't nag, scream and blame him all the time, unlike Miss Priss Debra.

"Are you sure?" Marie glared at Ray.

"Ma, why would I cheat on Debra?"

"Because I don't want you to follow in your father's footsteps!" Marie said.

Ray was in disbelief, "Did Dad really cheat on you?"

"Yes, with Harriet Lichtman." Marie replied furiously.

"So, all those times he was going to the lodge..." Ray drifted off.

"That's right. Your father cheated on me with that slut Harriet Lichtman!" Marie snapped.

"I would never cheat on Debra, all right." Ray said.

Marie gave one more glare at Ray and said, "You best hope not. Because if I find out you are cheating on her, you are no son of mine!"

And with that, Marie stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Six weeks later, Taiya was visiting her doctor. She started feeling nauseous and was vomiting every morning. She was determined to find out what the cause of her illness was.

"Congratulations, Ms Goodman. You're pregnant." the doctor told her.

Taiya looked like she wanted to cry.

"A-are you sure?" she asked the doctor.

"The pregnancy test came back positive." came the reply.

How was Taiya going to tell Ray that she was pregnant with his baby? How would he react?

That afternoon, she decided to tell him once they finished work.

"Ray, I don't know how to say this, but..."

Ray held both of Taiya's hands.

"I'm listening." Ray said giving Taiya a warm smile.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Ray looked shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. If you want nothing to do with..." Taiya started to say, but Ray pulled her into a hug.

"I will be a part of that baby's life, but if my family found out about this, they would lose it." Ray said to her.

"I know." Taiya replied sadly.

Taiya and Ray looked at each other for a few minutes before they started to kiss.


	5. Deception

The minute Ray got home from work that evening, Debra was once again in a foul mood.

"Hey, popsicle." Ray said

Debra looked at Ray and said angrily, "I thought you were going to be home for dinner!"

"Well, I got held back at work. You see, I had this article I need to write..."

"Save it, Ray." Debra injected, holding up her hand. "I worked very hard to make this lemon chicken for you and yet you didn't come home."

"Whatever, Deb." Ray said, before storming into the kitchen.

"Don't 'whatever' me, Ray!" Debra snapped, following Ray into the kitchen. "I'm sick and tired of living like this!"

"Maybe you should be more considerate. If you don't like staying at home, find a job!" Ray said to her.

Ray could see that steam was coming out of Debra's ears.

"What did you say, Ray?!" Debra asked him, her voice filled with fury.

"I said if you don't like staying at home, find a job." Ray responded.

"Well, it's impossible to job hunt raising three children all day while my husband doesn't lift a finger when it comes to housework!" Debra shouted at him.

Ray was beginning to get frustrated. "Excuse me, but I work for most of the day. I'm tired when I come home!"

Debra rolled her eyes and said, "Idiot!"

"I think you're the idiot, Debra." Ray snapped at her.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Debra shoved Ray back and threw a tea towel at him. She couldn't believe that her own husband called her an idiot.

Without saying a word, Ray left the kitchen. Debra growled in frustration.

* * *

A few days later, Debra was going through the mail when Ray came home from work.

"Hey, Miss America." he smiled.

Debra turned around and faced him angrily.

"What have I done now?" Ray asked her.

"Who the hell is Taiya Goodman?" Debra asked him angrily.

Ray looked at her and said, "She's a co-worker at Newsday. Why do you ask?"

"Because she delivered a bunch of roses to your house." Debra said, glaring at Ray.

"She was probably being friendly." Ray suggested.

"I just find it odd that friends buy each other flowers!" Debra snapped.

"Taiya and I are just friends, Debra. Nothing more." Ray said to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Of course." he replied.

"Good." Debra said, before getting her handbag from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked her.

"I'm going to pick the kids up from school." Debra replied.

Once Debra left the house, Ray immediately phoned Taiya.

"I just had a close call with Debra. She knows about the flowers." Ray said to her.

"Oh damn. I guess it was a bad idea to send them to your house." Taiya said.

"Luckily, she doesn't know about the affair and your pregnancy."

Unfortunately for Ray, Ally happened to enter the house when he said that.

"Dad?" Ally looked at him.

"I'll call you back, Taiya." Ray said before hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Ally asked him.

"Oh, just a personal phone call with my..." Ray started to say, but Ally cut him off.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON MOM?!" Ally shouted before running out of the house in tears.

Ray sighed in despair. He hated hurting his daughter, but he loved Taiya.


	6. The Affair Exposed: Part 1

Ally ran inside Frank and Marie's house and headed for the stairs. Marie, who was vacuuming the living room floor, noticed that something wasn't right with her granddaughter so she decided to go after Ally.

Marie walked upstairs and knocked on Ally's bedroom door, "Ally?"

"Grandma, could you come in? I need to tell you something." Ally sobbed.

Marie entered the bedroom and sat next to her granddaughter, "What is it, sweetie?" she asked.

"Dad's having an affair with some Taiya lady." Ally cried. "How could he do that to Mom?"

Marie looked furious. Sure, her and Debra may not have gotten along over the years, but Marie loved Debra like her own daughter.

"Go on, dear." Marie said to Ally.

"I also found out that Dad got her pregnant." Ally replied, sniffing.

"WHAT?!" Marie boomed.

"That's right. I heard the whole thing." Ally said.

"Well, your father is going to have a good talking to." Marie said, looking more angrier than ever.

"What will happened to Michael and Geoffrey?" Ally asked.

"They will live in this house. I'll protect them from harms way." Marie responded.

Ally gave Marie a hug before joining her to help with the housework.

* * *

Meanwhile, Debra was at the supermarket with the twins when she noticed a pregnant lady putting a box of cereal into her shopping cart.

"You need a hand?" Debra asked this woman.

The woman turned around and faced Debra. She was none other than Taiya.

"No thank you." Taiya replied, giving Debra a warm smile.

"So how long until the baby comes?" Debra asked.

Taiya smiled before replying, "Not for another seven months."

"Who's the father?"

Taiya's started blushing before saying, "Oh, he's such a gentleman. He's a sports columnist for Newsday. I work there too as a fashion columnist."

The colour drained from Debra's face. Taiya was talking about Ray.

"Um, well. I-I better let you get back with your shopping." Debra said, clutching onto the shopping cart.

"Is everything okay?" Taiya asked Debra.

"Honey, my husband is going to be very sorry. Believe you me." Debra said, through thin lips before her and the twins left.

Realizing who the woman was, Taiya looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Ray." she said to herself.

* * *

As soon as Debra left the supermarket, she dropped the twins off at Frank and Marie's before storming into the house to confront Ray.

"YOU LYING, CHEATING BASTARD!" Debra screamed at him, her voice filled with rage.

"It's not what you think..." Ray started to say.

"OH, ISN'T IT?! I HAPPENED TO RUN INTO YOUR MISTRESS WHILE I WAS OUT GROCERY SHOPPING AND YOU MANAGED TO GET HER PREGNANT!"

"I love Taiya. She's been there for me. It's not secret that we haven't been getting along lately, Deb. I'm sorry, but I just don't love you anymore." Ray said to Debra.

Debra could feel the tears coming, but she decided to continue screaming at her unfaithful husband. "YOU KNOW WHAT RAY?! YOU CAN HAVE TAIYA! BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, EITHER!"

Ray looked at Debra before saying, "I still have respect for you."

"WELL, I LOST ALL RESPECT FOR YOU WHEN YOU HAD THE AFFAIR WITH TAIYA!" Debra yelled, her body shaking with rage. "DO ME A FAVOUR AND GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Ray looked upset as he headed out the door. Debra, meanwhile, sat on the couch and started crying uncontrollably.


	7. The Affair Exposed: Part 2

Ray headed straight to his parents house. However, Marie was in no mood to hear any lies and games from her own son.

"Ma, I need to talk to you." Ray said to her.

Marie turned around and slapped Ray across the face.

"Ma!"

"How dare you cheat on Debra! Do you have any idea what you've done, Raymond?! You have traumatised your children!" Marie shouted at him.

"I'm sorry..." Ray started to say, but Marie raised her wooden spoon as if she was going to hit him.

"Oh, enough! You have brought great shame on this family. I am extremely angry with you for getting Tanya pregnant!" Marie yelled.

"First of all, her name is Taiya." Ray corrected Marie.

Marie hit Ray with the wooden spoon before shouting, "I DON'T CARE IF HER NAME IS HARRIET LICHTMAN! WHAT YOU DID TO DEBRA WAS UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Since when did you care about Debra, Ma? All you do is criticise her!" Ray shouted back.

"I care about Debra like she's my own daughter. Sure, we may not get along at times, but I care about that woman!" Marie snapped.

Ray sighed.

"Get out, Raymond. Go stay with the slutty mistress!" Marie said, her voice breaking.

Ray quickly left the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Debra was sobbing as she put the dirty clothes in the laundry. She was so hurt and betrayed by what Ray had done to her. How could he cheat on her with another woman?

As Debra was putting the clothes basket on top of the dryer, she heard the front door open.

"This better not be Marie." Debra said to herself.

"Mom?"

"Ally, I'm downstairs sweetie." Debra called out, relieved it was her daughter.

The minute Ally entered the laundry, Debra burst into tears again.

"Come here." Ally said to her mother, embracing her.

"My heart has been stomped on. Your father is a cheating pig!" Debra sobbed.

"What's going to happen to the twins?" Ally asked.

Debra wiped away her tears with a tissue before saying, "The twins will stay with Grandma and Grandpa until I get my head cleared. I do not want to take my anger out on them."

"What about you and Dad?"

"Your father and I are no more, Ally. Of all the stupid things he has done throughout our marriage, this is unforgivable." Debra said firmly.

"I understand." Ally said to her mother. "I'll stay with you tonight."

Debra hugged Ally once more before saying, "Thanks."

* * *

Ray made his way to Taiya's house. She was waiting on the porch.

"I'm free at last!" Ray said to her.

"Honey, come inside. I want us to celebrate our happiness." Taiya smiled at him.

"Before that..." Ray smirked.

"What?" Taiya asked him.

"This." Ray said before passionately kissing Taiya.

"I can't wait for our little bundle of joy to be born." Taiya cooed.

"Me too, Taiya." Ray smiled.

Taiya took Ray's hand before they started kissing again.


	8. Kiki Martello

A week passed since Ray's affair with Taiya was exposed. Debra was still depressed, but she put her focus on Ally and the twins. They were her main priority, not her two-timing husband, who was still staying with the woman who was expecting his child.

"Mom, why don't you go and see Linda?" Ally asked Debra one morning.

"That's not a bad idea. I haven't had a chance to catch up with Linda since Gail's baby shower." Debra said.

"You need to get out of the house. You're going stir crazy." Ally laughed.

"Very funny." Debra replied sarcastically.

"Wear something nice." Ally reminded Debra.

A few minutes later, Debra came downstairs wearing a blue dress she bought from one of those high-end fashion stores in New York.

"How do I look?" she asked Ally.

"You look fantastic, Mom." Ally smiled, giving her mother a hug.

For the first time since Ray's affair was exposed, Debra managed to smile.

* * *

Debra drove to a café in the heart of Long Island where she met up with her friend Linda Gruenfelder.

"Hi Debra. How are you?" Linda said to Debra as they hugged.

"To be honest Linda, I'm feeling betrayed, depressed and lonely." Debra replied sadly.

Linda looked at her friend, who was close to tears, before asking, "What is it, Deb?"

"Ray had an affair with some bitch named Taiya Goodman. Not only that, but he got her pregnant." Debra said angrily. She tried her best not to cry for Linda.

Linda shook her head. "I'm not surprised." she said, "Ray has done this before."

Debra looked at Linda seriously, "What do you mean?"

"Bernie swore me to secrecy, but I just wanted to let you know of what Ray did behind your back. It was around the time you and Ray had just moved in across the street from Frank and Marie."

"Go on, Linda." Debra said, getting impatient.

"He had a fling with Kiki Martello." Linda said.

Debra was livid. "The waitress that used to work at Nemo's?!"

Linda nodded her head. She knew Debra was going to blow a fuse.

"That..." Debra was so angry that she could hardly speak. "How long was that affair, Linda?!"

"It was during the summer." Linda replied.

Debra was shaking with rage. "Kiki Martello! Oh, that does it! Ray had an affair with my best friend and he hid for me for how many years?!"

"Come here, Deb." Linda said to her before pulling her friend into a hug.

* * *

Debra stormed the offices of Newsday. She was determined to have a go at Ray for his affair with Kiki Martello all those years ago.

"Deb, what are you doing here?" Ray asked her.

Debra unleashed fury on Ray. "Linda tells me that you had an affair with Kiki Martello during the summer of 1995! Remember her, Ray? She used to work as a waitress at Nemo's and also happened to be my best friend!"

"Linda's lying." Ray replied.

"SO ARE YOU CALLING BERNIE A LIAR THEN?!" Debra screamed at him.

Ray sighed before saying, "I swear Kiki meant nothing to me."

Debra slapped Ray very hard across the face before snarling, "You make me sick, Raymond Barone! Not only did you have an affair with Taiya, but you had an affair with my best friend Kiki several years ago! Did you even love me at all?!"

Ray put his head down in shame.

"I didn't think so." Debra whispered.

And with that, Debra stormed off. As far as she was concerned, she was done with Ray forever.


End file.
